Blue Fairy
by Darkness.Amaya
Summary: Serie de one-shots GaLe.  Quiso disculparse pero sabía que ante lo que había hecho la única forma de hacerlo es sintiendo el mismo dolor que él le había hecho sentir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a los que me conocen y a los que no también me alegra contarles que estoy haciendo mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail con mi pareja favorita que no es nada menos que ¡Gajeel y Levy! Será una serie de one-shots espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece y si así fuese los dibujos consistirían en bolitas y palitos. Pues ahora si al fanfic.**

**Capitulo 1: El encuentro de un fantasma y un hada.**

Respiro profundamente por última vez ese aroma, había decidido a quien atacar a quien sería su victima...

Salto por algunos techos hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba ese olor que incrementaba al acercarse. Apretó los puños al verla, el se encargaría de borrar esa sonrisa con los golpes…

No pudo esperar más y se abalanzó a atacarlos, los castigaría por ser tan débiles y _por ser felices…_

Sintió que su cara choco con el árbol no vio el momento en el que el hombre de la ancha sonrisa y ojos rojos amenazantes la había golpeado fuertemente contra el árbol de la plaza de Magnolia y que en cuestión de segundos Jet y Droy habían sido derrotados y estaban inconscientes a lado suyo, trato de levantarse con sus últimas fuerzas para así poder ayudar a sus amigos de la situación en la que se encontraban pero sintió una fuerte mano apretando su cuello contra el árbol.

-¿Q-quien eres…?– Pregunto Levy con un hilillo de voz-.

-Soy la persona que estará en tus pesadillas por mucho, mucho tiempo – contesto con su macabra sonrisa – Gajeel Redfox, un Dragón Slayer…

-C-como Natsu… - pensó en voz alta Levy –

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con la basura de Salamander! ¡O con alguno de esos inútiles traseros de hadas compañeros tuyos!

Dicho esto la golpeo fuertemente en su cabeza con su brazo transformado en hierro, clavo mas sus afiladas uñas a su cuello haciéndola retorcerse del dolor, comenzaron a salir de su frente gruesas gotas de sangre que ahora bajaban por el brazo de Gajeel, percibió el olor metálico del liquido, lo lamio y gruño –_Sera una noche muy divertida- _pensó al notar por medio de esa herida que esa pequeña chica, _estaba en_ _celo_…

La miro una vez más pero con libido en sus ojos si la observaba bien ella era hermosa, su leve respiración, su alborotado cabello y sus ojos entreabiertos resultaba ser una imagen _estimulante _a sus ojos… Se acerco al espacio que había entre su cuello y su clavícula y poso su nariz en su suave piel.

-Ven a Phantom Lord, ven _conmigo…_ -le susurro al oído- puedo ahorrarte todo este dolor si vienes y te conviertes en mi pareja…

Levy le escupió en la cara - ¡JAMÁS! ¡YO NO DEJARE A MIS AMIGOS NUNCA! ¡SI TENGO QUE MORIR POR ELLOS LO HARE! – grito con sus ya pocas fuerzas.

El Dragón Slayer se asombro un poco por su determinación sin embargo no lo demostró, aun así su mirada asesina no desapareció en ningún momento pero en su pecho se comenzó a hacer un agujero profundo como si tuviera una daga clavándose muy lentamente en el pecho fue… como si tuviera… -¿_Culpa…_? _¿Remordimiento…?-_ pensó.

Su ira volvió casi instantáneamente al pensar en algo tan inútil causándole un momento de debilidad olvidando lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

-S-solo te r-recuerdo que en Fairy Tail… somos m-muy unidos… -titubeo Levy refiriéndose a que sus compañeros no lo dejarían en paz al enterarse de lo que había hecho.

-¿En serio? ¡Mira como tiemblo mocosa estúpida! ¡Esos debiluchos traseros de hadas jamás pondrán un dedo en Phantom Lord! ¡JA! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados de su poca fuerza! –

Se burlo al mismo tiempo que le daba el golpe con el que se suponía, debía quedar inconsciente pero ella era terca y _persistente…_

-T-te tragaras tus palabras… cada una de tus palabras…

-¡Cállate! – exclamo a la misma vez que le daba una fuerte patada en su estomago- ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras lo suficientemente fuerte cuando apenas puedes hablar! ¡Cuánto más hables mas te golpeare!– El, la agarro fuertemente del cuello para arrojarla contra el árbol nuevamente pero con ese sentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo en su interior - ¡Acaso no te tienes piedad a ti misma!

Rápidamente y aun con ira la clavo al árbol al que estaba acorralada con ayuda de los cerrojos de metal que había creado improvisadamente en ese momento. La vio nuevamente con su cuerpo lacerado y lastimado y aun así ella se veía hermosa a sus ojos, se maldijo internamente por lo que había hecho, se pregunto vagamente si lo que hacía estaba dentro de sus… ¿_principios? _

Esto empezaba a ponerse molesto su cabeza le estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta. Comenzó a caminar hacia su gremio no quiso dar una mirada atrás sabía que si lo hacia esas molestas interrogantes volverían a aparecer.

-Maldición… –musito a la vez que se frotaba la sien-yo… no debí… hacer esto…estos trabajos no son para mí…

-Gajeel-kun… ¿Está todo bien? Te ves algo abatido…

-Sí, no pasa nada, Juvia… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de misión…-dijo a la vez que se restablecía de sus pensamientos.-

-El maestro José dijo a Juvia que verificara si estaba todo bien…

-Lo está, el debería saberlo solo son unos debiluchos.

-¿Gajeel-kun?

-Que…

-Estuve escuchando algo de lo que dijo ella… ¿Y si lo que hacemos no es lo correcto?

-¿E-estuviste escuchando? –pregunto algo alterado-.

-Solo un poco pero lo que ella dijo puede ser cierto Gajeel-kun… lo que hemos dado puede ser devuelto ¿y si es de la peor forma? Juvia no quiere sufrir… no mas…

-El maestro José no dejara que algo malo pase no te preocupes, Juvia…no sientas temor por lo que no pasara nunca.

-Supongo… supongo que es cierto, Juvia debe aprender mucho de la confianza que Gajeel-kun le tiene a Phantom Lord.

_Al día siguiente…_

_-Maldición, maldición, maldición…_-se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza a la vez que comía algunas tuercas y clavos que había conseguido por ahí. –_Menuda confianza que tengo…- _su cabeza lo estaba matando por los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, aun veía la sangre de la peli azul en sus brazos al recordarla, si bien era cierto que él había tenido varias misiones en donde a él nunca le importo la vida de los que estaban a su alrededor ahora el sentía remordimiento por el hada que había lastimado, ella no debió ser su víctima ella era pequeña a ella deberían _protegerla…_ -_Esto es el colmo_ó ¿Por qué escogió esa misión? No, mal… esa no era la pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía de esa forma?

-¡Eh Gajeel! ¡Me he enterado que les diste una paliza a unas hadas anoche!

Ese, ese fue la gota que derramo la gota del pequeño vaso de su cordura y su paciencia… Y en cuestión de instantes la misma persona que lo había interrogado estaba estampado en la pared del gremio debido a un fuerte golpe que él le había propinado…

-Es el tercero esta semana que termina en esa pared por la misma razón… – comento alguien del gremio que bebía por ahí-.

-¡Que no me molesten cuando estoy comiendo! ¡Imbéciles!-fue su torpe excusa -¡No me importa esa basura de Fairy Tail! ¡Solo son unos debiluchos buenos para nada!

No debía mostrarse débil, después de todo el era uno de los más poderosos de su gremio no tenía nada que temer, ¿verdad?

-Ya nos hemos empezado a mover…Excelente trabajo Gajeel-san…ahora solo queda esperar a que vengan y dar el golpe final…-dijo el maestro del gremio al acercarse a él-.

-Sí, maestro…

Sonrió con malicia olvidando todo su remordimiento al momento que el maestro José le dio su gratitud después de todo el había sido la persona que lo acogió en el gremio cuando todo el mundo le temía y lo rechazaba, fue su padre, por lo tanto no debía temer a lo que haya hecho o a lo que haría simplemente debía obedecer sin rechistar… aunque con eso a veces se sintiera como una marioneta…

_Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que vendría después o más importante…quien vendría después…_

**Sip, esta es mi primera historia de Fairy Tail ahora no se ve muy avanzada lo sé, pero como ya dije es una serie de one-shots en unos episodios más se verá la evolución de los sentimientos de ambos ¡como un pokemon! **

**Si existe alguna queja/comentario/sugerencia para el fic háganmelo saber ¿si? **

**Y si son tan ambles de subirme el ánimo por fa ¡comenten!**


	2. Un fantasma acosador

**¡Buenos días señor sol! ¡Buenos días, mis lectores!**

**Estoy aquí para darles el segundo episodio de "Blue Fairy". Está ambientado después de la pelea de Gajeel y Natsu. **

**¡Por cierto gracias por los reviews o como se escriba! ¡Me esforzare y continuare el fic! **

**Disclaimer: Yo: ¡Fairy Tail es mío! **

**Mashima H: Wow ¿****En**** serio?**

**Yo: No… ¿Me lo regalas? *.***

**Mashima H: ¡Claro! Te lo doy el 7 del 7 a las 7:00 –susurro- no específico que año… **

**Yo: ¡YUPII! :D**

**Capitulo 2: Un fantasma acosador **–me reí con el nombre XD-.

Había perdido contra Salamander había sido una derrota contundente y por muy fuerte que el combatió el resultado no fue el que había planeado.

Se entero por medio de algunos de sus compañeros sobre la disolución del gremio y la huida del maestro José, ante el asombro de ellos Gajeel no se molesto o decepciono después de todo el era uno de los que más apreciaban al maestro, pero le resto importancia ya vería el cómo se las arreglaría… después de la pelea que tuvo quizás lo mejor sería estar alejado de los gremios y esas cosas por un buen tiempo…

Por el momento se encontraba caminando por la plaza de Magnolia había decidido quedarse ahí hasta recuperarse de algunas de sus heridas, se hospedo en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad y cuando salía usaba una capa oscura. Era de noche y caminaba por las calles, venia de un bar, olfateo a su alrededor un aroma conocido…vio que era la compañera de Salamander a la que él había casi-matado a golpes junto a una cosa extraña blanca _-¡Bah! Fairy Tail y sus extrañas mascotas_- pensó con desgano, decidió seguirla aun sin tener una razón en mente, observo que ya estaba bien después de la paliza que le había propinado a pesar de que había sido hace dos o tres días…

-Es genial que ahora las cosas ya están mejor, el ataque de Phantom Lord nos dejo en ruinas pero no es nada que no podamos superar.

-Puuu puuun – respondió el animalito con entusiasmo pero de pronto el rostro de la rubia se entristeció un poco-.

-Aunque a Levy-chan aun no le dan de alta, sigue en el hospital y se desmaya cuando se sobre esfuerza… todo por culpa de ese Dragón Slayer…-dijo a la vez que apretaba los puños-.

-_No hay duda está hablando de ella… _

-Puuun puu puuun

-Tienes razón Plue, es mejor no preocuparse ¡Levy-chan es más fuerte de lo que parece! Mañana la iré a visitar espero que me dejen verla…

-_El hospital de Magnolia _-pensó- _no hay duda debe estar ahí…_

Corrió rápidamente por los techos de las casas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido quería ver en qué estado la había dejado ¿Estaría grave? No, después de todo el había percibido su aroma después de luchar contra Salamander era algo leve y estaba un poco mezclado con el aroma a hospital pero era su olor definitivamente.

Llego rápidamente a su destino, camino por los alrededores y cerró los ojos para recoger su olor.

-¿_Avena?, no esa es una anciana, ¿sudor y alcohol…? No parece que es de un enfermero… ¿Tinta y… rocío? Si es ella y su extraño olor…no me puedo equivocar…_

Subió al edificio por medio de un árbol de los jardines del hospital vio a través de la ventana, confirmo que era ella al ver su cabello azul saliendo de las sabanas, salto y se agarro fuertemente de la pared quito los seguros de la forma más delicada posible, si la despertaba podrían descubrir que se escondía en la ciudad y los de su gremio lo atraparían –aunque se le hacía raro que Salamander no lo persiguiera después de todo tenían la misma capacidad olfativa-…y no es que fuera cobarde pero en su estado actual no duraría mucho tiempo en una batalla…

-_¡Por fin! _–se dijo mentalmente al deshacerse del seguro metálico y echárselo a la boca como si fuera un snack, abrió suavemente y entro tratando de no hacer ningún ruido –_ Creo que muchos me verían como un acosador… _-pensó con algo de vergüenza-.

Iba a dar el primer paso en la habitación cuando tropezó con un muy grueso libro y se fue de plano al piso, tuvo que taparse la boca para no lanzar al aire todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente.

-¡_¿Por qué demonios tiene algo como esto aquí? ¡Ah, mierda, mi pie! –_En su mente daba todos los gritos de dolor que no podía dar en alto-.

Vio alrededor de la habitación, habían libros regados en todo el cuarto, es mas ella estaba abrazando un libro como si fuera un oso de peluche…

-_Esto es un desorden…_

Se acerco un poco más del lado que ella estaba se puso a estatura de la cama y la vio fijamente tenía unas cuantas vendas alrededor de la cabeza y algunos cabellos le caían en la cara,… abrigó en su mente algo que identifico y admitió, no era la primera que lo había sentido después de todo… era culpa…

De todas las personas a las que mato e hirió, con ella empezó a tener ese sentimiento al verla tan frágil pero tan decidida en esa fatídica noche… _"Culpa"-pensó una vez más-. _

La observo mas fijamente, su pacifico rostro hizo que se ablandara aunque sea por un segundo-_Yo podría aplastarte en un segundo y tú tienes esa cara de cómo si nada…-_ sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento luego sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar la idea de su mente. Se levanto de inmediato la presencia de las personas a las que había hecho daño no le hacían bien a su mente.

-Me voy… yo… espero que te mejores… -quiso disculparse pero sabía que ante lo que había hecho la única forma de hacerlo es sintiendo el mismo – o el doble- del dolor que él le había hecho sentir.

Antes de irse dio una última mirada se sintió orgulloso al saber que podía ser tan sigiloso que ni se movió de la posición en la que estaba antes, cerró los ojos y camino hacia la ventana…

¡PUM!

-¡COMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE PASO ESTO POR SEGUNDA VEZ! ¡AH, MIERDA, MALDICIÓN!

-Um…-bostezo Levy al escuchar el fuerte ruido de la voz de Gajeel- ¿Quién anda ahí…? ¿Jet…? ¿Droy…?

Al ver a un alto hombre en su habitación con capa oscura le hizo estremecer y sudar en frio, dejándola muda del miedo. Tan rápido como pudo el salió de la habitación, sabía que lo había visto solo esperaba que la capa hiciera su trabajo y no lo reconociera. Se alejo de los territorios del hospital a la vez que maldecía por haber cometido el mismo error de tropezar con el mismo libro…

-Creo que estos no son mis días de suerte…-dijo mientras descansaba a las afueras del edificio-.

-A los ojos de Juvia y a los de cualquier otra persona Gajeel se ve como un acosador.

-¡JUVIA! ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…? –Carraspeo su garganta- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo eso ultimo ya más calmado pero con el ceño fruncido y claramente avergonzado-.

-Juvia ha visto todo, veo que Juvia no es la única que se arrepiente…

-No es de tu interés…-dijo entre molesto e indiferente volteando su rostro con una expresión de enojo aunque Juvia sabía muy bien que se encontraba avergonzado por lo ocurrido, empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo en especifico mientras una improvista lluvia empezaba a caer-. En fin ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Juvia quería preguntar… ¿Qué piensa hacer Gajeel de ahora en adelante…? El maestro José nos abandonó…

-No lo sé, estaré alejado de problemas por un tiempo luego veré que hago… ¿Y tú que harás, Juvia?

-Juvia siente lo que ha hecho, Juvia quiere comenzar de nuevo en… Fairy Tail

-¿En Fairy Tail? ¿Después de lo que paso…?

-¡Juvia lo sabe! Pero… Juvia tiene esperanza… ¡Ella quiere que Gray-sama la lleve al camino del bien de su mano y que luego…!

A Juvia se le veían los corazoncitos en los ojos mientras se sonrojaba, en su mente había imágenes de ella y Gray casándose con felicidad en sus rostros.

-¿Gray-sama? –Pregunto Gajeel extrañado al ver que su amiga casi se desmayaba de la emoción-.

-¡Es el futuro amante apasionado de Juvia!

-_Está loca…_-pensó- creo que tienes los requisitos necesarios para entrar a ese gremio, Juvia…

-¿Y si Gajeel se una junto con Juvia? ¡Quizás encuentres el amor como lo hizo Juvia!

-¿Umm? No lo creo, jamás me perdonarían lo que le hice a su gremio… y a su gente…

-Juvia confía en que si podremos…-dijo a la vez que se desvanecía con el agua de la lluvia - Juvia te esperara en el gremio…¡Junto con Gray-sama! -cerró los ojos y se desvaneció por completo dejando a solas a Gajeel-.

-Y aunque me lograra unir…nadie me aceptaría. – Rio un poco recordando las palabras de la mujer de lluvia- y aun peor encontrar "el amor" ¡JA! Que cursi suena que yo lo diga…

**¡Creo que nunca en mi vida he escrito tan rápido como ahora! En verdad quería dejar este capítulo terminado creo que le falto algo, no se que pero bueno. Por cierto voy a dar un salto algo grande pues el escenario del próximo capitulo será cuando Makarov le pide unirse al gremio. Les agradecería que me digan si estoy fallando en algo ^^**

**¡Que la pasen bien! ¡Nos vemos!**

**Darweel!**


End file.
